Chinese Food?
by Sumomo92
Summary: What happenes when Tenten finds that she's sleeping on top of Neji? Please R&R and don't flame, my first one shot!


**This is my first one shot with Neji and Tenten, hope you like! **

**_Chinese Food?_**

"Ah..." Tenten opened her eyes and blinked getting used to the sunshine coming through her window. Tenten moved her hands when she adjusted herself up on the couch when she felt something under hand, like a hand. As Tenten looked down and screamed in embarrassment '_What is he doing here? Am I dreaming?'_ Tenten rubbed her eyes and tried to clear up her vision but he was still there. '_Neji? Is that THE Neji Hy__ūga on my couch, sleeping? He looks kind of cute...' _Tenten slid her fingers across his cheek and almost reached down his neck when she snapped back to reality '_Wait. Why is Neji on my couch with me? I don't remember how this happened..Oh yeah, I remember now it all started weird because after training he asked me out for something. Then everything just happened at once..'_

_""_

"So where are we going Neji?" Tenten asked walking around Konoha with Neji, hands in his pockets.

"Anywhere you want to go, I mean you need something to eat after a sparing match." Neji said in his normal cool voice.

"Hmm...I don't know" Tenten put her hands behind her back. They were having a comfortable silence until something came out of Neji's mouth that she could ever imagine.

"Well, want to have some Chinese food?" Tenten had to turn around to see if this was happening. He never usually ate Chinese food and if he did, it wouldn't be with her. "You know, the new one on the next corner"

"Umm.." Tenten didn't know what to say, she was in utter shock of the question. "S-Sure, that sounds nice"

"Good, then lets go" Neji took the lead as both headed to the restaurant in silence.

""

"Wow, look at this place" Tenten walked in as the waitress lead them to their seat. The building itself was red with paper lanterns and deceptive items all around. Tenten took her seat as Neji sat across from her. "Hmm...What to eat..." Tenten examined the menu in front of her as Neji did the same.

"Hello, I'll be your waitress today, what would you like to drink?" the woman asked.

"I'll have a cola," Neji answered.

"I'll have the same," Tenten also answered while still looking at the menu. The waitress gave a quick nod and left them to be by themselves. "Now, maybe I'll have that but I'm not sure"

"Have can have anything you want" Neji said making Tenten look up from her menu.

"Really? No price tag?" Tenten asked and Neji gave a quick nod. "Wow, thanks. Then I will have this and hmm..maybe this" Tenten went back to her menu.

"Here are your drinks, now are you ready to order?" The waitress came back and placed their drinks in front of them.

"Yes, that sounds nice" Neji turned to Tenten who gave a whole list of lomain, sweet-sour chicken, and other food.

"And that will be all?" they both gave a nod and the waitress walked off again.

"So, what brought this up all the sudden?" Tenten asked while fiddling with her straw.

"Just to eat, that's all" Neji just pulled his cup up and started to drink his soda. They were in a comfortable silence as Neji covered his mouth. "Neji, are you okay?"

"Yeah just-" Neji hiccupped and covered his mouth again.

"You have the hiccups?" Tenten tried not to laugh as he hiccupped again and had a tint of blush from embarrassment. "You have- the - hiccups?" Tenten couldn't hold it back anymore and broke out laughing.

"Hey shut up!" Neji ordered but didn't really sound like one because he hiccupped again. Tenten kept laughing with tears coming out of her eyes. As she kept laughing Neji just tried not to tell her to stop anymore.

"I'm-I'm sorry, I'm trying to stop" Tenten said in between her laughing and Neji gave a cold stare. Tenten calmed down and slowed her laughing. "Oh, okay. I'm sorry but I find it so funny to see someone like YOU to get hiccups! The great Neji Hyūga getting that from drinking soda thought the straw."

"Is it that funny?" Neji asked as he carefully drank through it so he didn't get hiccups.

"Yeah, it is even though I shouldn't make fun of it" Tenten stared at Neji as he drank it slowly.

"Yeah, your right" Neji kept drinking as Tenten watched him. She was in such a daze that she didn't notice he waitress come and place down the food. "Tenten, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, what?" Tenten woke up to reality as Neji was staring to her.

"Are you okay? You were just sitting there and not moving" Neji asked with a little concern making Tenten blush.

"Umm...yeah I'm fine. I was thinking about something that's all." Tenten grabbed the bowl of her food and broke the chopsticks. "Don't worry about it, let's eat! I'm starving!"

""

"Ah, that was good!" Tenten was walking back with Neji to her apartment. "I haven't had such good Chinese food in the longest time!"

"That's good" Neji acted as if he didn't like it as much as she did, but he loved it also.

"Hey, can we go there again tomorrow after training? We and bring Lee and Gai-sensi" Tenten turned to Neji who just shrugged.

"Guess, why not?" Neji answered making Tenten smile and twirl to head back home again.

"Were here" Tenten grabbed her keys and opened the door, "want to come in?"

"Sure" Neji walked in as Tenten shut the door behind her and walked into the kitchen.

"You want anything to drink?" Neji nodded and she water to boil. "So I have a question for you"

"What?" Neji leaned into the couch and put his arms up.

"Well...umm...never mind, you don't need know." Tenten shook her head and turned around to pour the water for the tea. "Here's your tea"

"Thanks" Neji grabbed it from Tenten and she sat next to him but never looked at him. "What's the matter, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just that all that running around made me really tired." Tenten turned her head to him "Don't worry about it"

"Whatever, I think you should rest for tomorrow's match with Lee, remember?" Neji put down his cup after taking a sip.

"Yeah, guess your right" Tenten grabbed his cup and hers and brought it into the kitchen. As she came back and sat down, she kept looking at the ground to not see his gaze.

"Well I should be going..." Neji got up but she pulled his hand to drag into the couch.

"Don't go...not yet" Tenten got closer to Neji making his blush a bit "not yet..."

"Tenten..." Neji whispered, as she was inches from his lips. "Tenten, what are you doing?"

"I'm...I'm not sure" she whispered back as she lightly placed her lips on his. At first, it was light but then got more passionate as Neji went with it. As they kissed, his hands went right behind her neck to pull her closer as she went and fixed her position to get closer to him. When they broke away, Tenten went and laid her head on his lap as he petted her to sleep, him not going later to sleep.

""

'_Oh, that is what happened...I remember know' Tenten_ gave him a light kiss on the lips and whispered. "I don't know what really happened last night but I'm not sure how we got like this but I'm sure of one thing..." Tenten kissed him again. "I love you"

"Hn" Neji answered and opened his eyes to see Tenten looking at him in awe.

"WHAT! You were awake this whole time?"


End file.
